Everything, All At Once
by bohemianBOOMAN
Summary: A Callie and Arizona ficlet for every episode of season seven. All around or under 500 words.
1. Baby, you're a firework

This takes place after '7x01 With You I Am Born Again.'

Arizona had been laying in bed for nearly and hour, her head was heavy and she was scanning over things in her mind. She couldn't help but feel content when she lay here. She could hear the buzz of the shower and Callie singing quietly to herself. Arizona rolled into the pillow, embracing it's warmth and finally falling to sleep.

Callie wrapped a towel around her head, threw a t-shirt over her torso, turned the light off and left her en-suite bathroom. She entered her bedroom, that was dimly lit by a lamp on the opposite side of the room. She ruffled the towel over her hair in a pathetic attempt to dry it and threw her towel across the room. She turned briefly to the mirror and sighed. If she slept with her hair wet, it'll be frizzy in the morning. Callie didn't care. She'd given up caring about those sort of things years ago. Actually, she could barely remember the last time she had cared about something like that. It didn't matter.

Callie got into bed next to Arizona. She lay on her side and placed one hand under her head. She pulled hair off of Arizona's face and leant in, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"You asleep?" Arizona didn't reply. "Eurgh," Callie rolled over onto her back, putting her hands over her eyes and bringing her fingers down to her temples, rubbing them. "I love you, Arizona." Callie whispered. "I've never, like never ever, felt like this. I love all of you." She looked at Arizona, who still faced away, sleeping. Callie stroked Arizona's back. "Every little bit of you. I don't, I don't think anything will ever change that." Callie sighed. "I just wish I could say this crap when you're not snoring. Eurgh, it doesn't matter anyway. You must know. You always know." Callie yawned as she finished her words and placed her head inbetween Arizona's shoulder blades and kissed the bottom of her neck. She smelt nice. Callie always admired Arizona when she was sleeping. Callie could admire her, without being told she was weird. Callie was just drifting off to sleep when she felt her hand meet with another, as Arizona tucked her and Callie's intertwined hands under her chin and kissed her girlfriend's fingers.

"You talk far too much, Calliope." 


	2. Self conclusion in one simplified motion

Hello. Thanks to all who reviewed or added this to story alert. I wanted to wait until episode three before I uploaded for episode two, (and I plan to do this for all the episodes) so I have no continuity issues, I don't really want this to fall into an AU at any point. Anyway, back to another load of pointless Calzona fluff.

Oh, and sorry that this is set in the apartment again. I would've set it somewhere else for a little variety but this scene seemed to work better here.

Enjoy.

Arizona Robbins put her keys in the door; she listened carefully for sounds of life as she opened it. No one seemed to be around. She kicked her shoes off by the coffee table as she walked in and threw her jacket and keys onto the sofa. She heard faint snoring coming from the room located behind her. Owen and Cristina were home. Arizona knew for a fact that Callie wasn't at the hospital, so there were only two places she could be: Joe's or Mark's. They seemed to be the most frequent men in both of their lives. Arizona decided to pour herself a glass of wine, text her girlfriend and lounge about until Callie decided to stroll back through the door. It was nearly an hour until she did. She'd fallen asleep on Mark's sofa and he'd been too scared to wake her. Everyone was scared to wake Callie, everyone but Arizona that is; it was like releasing the kraken.

"Hey," Callie muttered as she walked into her apartment without her shoes on and her jacket slung over one shoulder. Arizona got up from the couch and wandered over to Callie, lacing her arms around her neck and pulling her in for a kiss.  
"That was nice. What'd I do to deserve that?" Arizona picked her bag off of the sofa and pulled out the samples for paint colours she had showed Callie the day before. She arranged them in her hand so all three were visible. When the three were held together, words could be soon to be scrawled across them. The words read: "I don't care what colours we have, I just want you. I like beige." Arizona let out a small giggle and Callie smiled as she pulled Arizona back in for another kiss.

"I mean it. I don't care about colours, or blow-dryers or anything. Just move in with me. Ruin my home. Get rid of my bats. Just, just move in." Arizona put her hands around Callie's neck, her fingers tracing the top of her girlfriend's spine. She rested her head on her shoulder.

"Of course. Trust me; my moving in will have it's perks." Arizona kissed Callie's neck before turning to walk into their bedroom. She pulled off her top as she walked away, revealing her dimples on the base of her spine. Arizona turned her head, smiling.  
"Come on, Calliope." She whispered, tauntingly, before pushing the bedroom door open and leaving Callie alone to ponder the next move. 


	3. The Fear You Won't Fall

Hello, beautiful people. I hate this. I really do. It's terrible but hopefully it'll be enough to tie you over until the next one, which is hopefully coming sooner rather than later. I had no ideas what to do for this one so this has been pulled out of my butt, so apologies in advance.

Arizona was skipping down the corridor when she bumped into Teddy. Teddy was her friend, she liked Teddy, she had one of those lovely smiles that made her feel good. She was also trying to avoid Cristina in her personal life, so there was lots that Arizona and Teddy could discuss.

"Hey, you. You look happy," Teddy said, smiling.

"I am happy," Arizona replied. "There was a newspaper on the counter this morning. Three apartments had been circled red. My plan worked. Yay." Teddy scoffed.

"Wait, so you actually went ahead with it?" Arizona shoved some files into a pigeon hole and handed some papers to a lady at the nurses station, leaning against it.

"Of course I did." She smiled calmly.

"Wow. You have some serious balls." Teddy laughed again. She couldn't decided whether or not she wanted the mental image in her mind. The image of Arizona's legs wrapped around Callie's waste was not one she needed; however, it is one she had witnessed, one time when Arizona hadn't locked the on call room she was supposed to be sleeping in. The other image, of Owen and Cristina cringing for their country as the watched Callie and Arizona make out and get naked, now that was an image that Teddy could think about all day.

"Anyway, talking of balls, have you seen Calliope? I haven't for hours and she's not answering my pages or texts." Arizona reached into her white coat for her phone and checked it again.

"Maybe she's sleeping. Seems like she needs to catch up on her sleep!" Arizona opened her mouth wide. She was both shocked and amused. She liked Teddy, definitely, Teddy was cool. She was genuinely a little worried about Callie though, unreasonably. She knew she probably was sleeping or researching or getting some extra filing done. Arizona couldn't help but worried though, she couldn't help but feel a little said either, every time her and Callie were apart. Teddy and Arizona said their goodbyes and Teddy returned to her patient. Arizona tried skipping to an on call room, as she could do with some sleep too, but she'd got herself down and had to walk unhappily there instead.

Callie Torres could see Arizona through the window of the computer room. She'd been looking back into her cartilage research and chasing up some funding ideas. She wanted to present them to the chief and she knew he'd be quick on her arse if she hadn't researched it properly. She logged off the computer quickly, when she saw her girlfriend walked past. Arizona looked glum and Callie wanted to cheer her up.

"Hey, good looking. Where you off to?" Callie called from the door as Arizona turned to respond.

"Calliope. I've been texting you." Callie scrunched up her face and pulled her phone out of her pocket, flashing it at Arizona.

"Dead. Damn." Arizona shrugged and walked towards Callie, pulling her into a full blown hug.

"Lame. It's okay, now you owe me one," They both laughed and Arizona pulled away from the hug and put her face in front of Callie's. "Oh and would you look at that. I'm free now..." 


End file.
